1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device which stores image processed data being produced from pixel data of a color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An SDRAM (synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory) which can read and write faster than DRAM has been developed and is conventionally used for processing a color image as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) NO. 2002-157163. For example, pixel data of a color image which is produced in a digital camera is stored in the SDRAM temporarily, and the pixel data, which is read from the SDRAM, undergoes image processing so as to produce image processed data.
It is preferable that the SDRAM is as small as possible in order to minimize the digital camera. However, conventionally the SDRAM has the two memory fields for storing both pixel data of the color image and the image processed data, so that it is difficult to reduce a storage capacity of the SDRAM and minimize the SDRAM.